projaked_2k14_universe_modefandomcom-20200214-history
No Mercy (2015)
No Mercy No Mercy was a PPV event uploaded by ProJaked on February 24th 2015. It was held in an unknown location. Background After the events of the [[Royal Rumble 2015|Royal Rumble]], [[Kevin Steen]], was yet again [[WWE Championship|WWE Champion]], but his first defense would prove to be a tough one, against 5 other men. In what was either an Elimination Chamber, a Hell In a Cell, or just a regular 6-Man Battle Royal. His opponents would be Sheamus, Michael Bennett, The MIz, Daniel Bryan & Jeff Jarrett. On ECW, AJ Styles had to also contend with having 5 other contenders for his [[ECW World Heavyweight Championship|ECW Championship]], these being Ryback, Cesaro, Jimmy Jacobs, Eddie Guerrero & Samoa Joe. After being able to defeat Trent last month, can Styles continue his reign? Or will he let down the fans of ECW, who he holds near to his heart? Over on Smackdown, [[World Heavyweight Championship|World Heavyweight Champion]], [[CM Punk]], also had to look out for these 5 other challengers at this show, these men being Triple H, Shelton Benjamin, Cody Rhodes, The Rock & Ethan Carter III. But this wasn't just it, he had to try and stop the man who won the Royal Rumble, Austin Aries. After Aries was defeated by Seth Rollins on an episode of Smackdown, he was challenged to a handicap match, by the longest reigning [[WWE Tag Team Championships|WWE Tag Team Champions]], and longest reigning champions in this universe, of Rollins & Roman Reigns. If Aries won, he would get his match against the World Champion at Wrestlemania. But if he lost, he would have to relinquish his World Title shot. Event At the event, 2 new champions were crowned, while 5 successfully defended their championships. To open up the show, [[ECW World Television Championship|ECW World Television Champion]], Sami Zayn, would defend his title against Curtis Axel, who won a Fatal 4-Way to become the number #1 contender, defeating Sanada, Michael Elgin & Shawn Michaels. Despite the big names Axel had defeated, he couldn't defeat the champion, losing the match in the same manner in which he became the number #1 contender, with a roll up. Next up, was a rematch from [[TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs (2014)|TLC]], between Kurt Angle and Scott Steiner, for the [[WWE United States Championship|United States Championship]], except the roles had flipped, with Angle being the champion, and Steiner the challenger. Much like TLC, the challenger became champion, as Steiner defeated Angle with a Frankensteiner, for his 2nd United States Championship. Now it's time for the first of The Shield's title defences, as Dean Ambrose defends the [[Intercontinental Championship]], against the 2 time [[World Heavyweight Championship|World Heavyweight Champion]], Edge. Edge's career has taken a fall since losing that World Title, and tonight would not be the night he would get his career back on track, as Ambrose defended the title, making Edge tap out with a Dragon Sleeper. The first of the world title matches is up next, it's the Hell In a Cell match, and it's for the [[WWE Championship]], with Kevin Steen only having around a 15% chance of retaining, there is a high chance of there being a new champion. Shockingly though, that was not the case, as Steen was able to defend his title, executing a Package Piledriver onto the concrete to The Miz. One of the biggest matches on this show is up next, the match that means everything, to both The Shield and Austin Aries. It's the Handicap Match, under Shield Rules. Meaning Aries has to fight both at the same time. Somehow, Aries is able to overcome these odds, winning with a Death Valley Driver to Reigns, after Rollins was sent crashing into steel steps. This means, if Punk retains tonight, then Aries will finally get his hands on the leader of The Shield. Before that though, AJ Styles is set to defend his [[ECW World Heavyweight Championship|ECW Championship]], in, what seems like the easiest match of the 3. The 6 man Battle Royal. But, in a shock fashion, it was not Styles who would walk out champion, after being eliminated 4th, it came down to 2. Jimmy Jacobs & Eddie Guerrero, probably the 2 most shocking finalists. While both men fought with everything they had left, Eddie was able to force Jacobs to tap out, finally winning a championship in this universe, and heads into Wrestlemania ECW Champion. The main event is upon us, the Elimination Chamber is here, [[CM Punk]], not only has to worry about defending the World Title, but, if he wins, has to fight Aries at Wrestlemania. After this match, that was to be the case, Punk defends his [[World Heavyweight Championship]], last eliminating EC3. Meaning, at Wrestlemania, CM Punk will defend his World Heavyweight Championship, against the man he's done so much to stop getting to Wrestlemania, Austin Aries. Results